Infected Ayami
Infected Ayami (インフェクテッド・アヤミ Infekuteddo Ayami) is the Drama Club member Ayami that was infected with the Doki Doki Virus. She serves as one of Kai's elite warriors who is Deviranger ViralRed of the KaiserFever Deviranger team with the motto "Night of Corruption!" (汚職の夜！ Oshoku no Yoru). She controls the viral power of darkness and she can turn into a shade. Personality In Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus, Infected Ayami retains her gentle personality her original self had but it doesn't mean she is merciful. Upon seeing her brother Kosei again, Ayami is furious, feeling betrayed by him and she doesn't believe her brother's words. She goes all out on her brother. History ''The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG'' :SPOILER WARNING: This story will contain some spoilers that will currently be exclusive on this wiki until it is written in fiction. Ayami was one of the last few survivors of the Drama Club member. When the Drama Club Hub World was overwhelmed with infected characters and the Doki Doki Virus, Ayami went into hiding, using the powers of the Tokuranger CyberNinja. However, it didn't help her enough as the Infected tracked down Ayami with an infected cybernetic Denki haunting her. While Kosei tried helping Ayami from "behind-the-scenes", Ayami—who was alone on the field—was ultimate infected with the Doki Doki Virus. Ayami was the last Drama Club member to be infected with the Doki Doki Virus until Kai and Koshiro moved on to the next club hub world after they couldn't find Kosei. ''Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus'' Infected Denki (who has all of his flesh with no more cybernetic prosthetics) and Infected Ayami made an appearance when the Literature Club members were finding the boiler room where the core of the Doki Doki Virus was presumably located. Infected Denki and Infected Ayami battled against the Literature Club's team of Dokirangers, testing them without entering their Deviranger forms until Infected Denki and Infected Ayami decided to retreat from battle. Infected Denki and Infected Ayami calls their Drama Club team to trap the Literature Club members in the boiler room. The former Drama Club members assume the form of Devirangers as the KaiserFever Deviranger and defeat the Literature Club's Dokiranger team. Infected Ryoku claims the CyberColor DigiChangers, Model: Heart from the Literature Club members and the Devirangers escorts the Literature Club members to the Ritual Chambers to be converted to Belief Club members. On their way to the Ritual Chambers, Sayori tripped and when Infected Ryoku was calling out on Infected Bakudan for lifting Sayori, Infected Ayami was worried what would have happened if a club administrator were to be infected by the Doki Doki Virus. However, it was later discovered that Sayori was infected with the virus during a torture session in the Ritual Chambers and the Devirangers were tasked to find and contain the wild Infected Sayori. Later when Kosei reveals himself and starts curing infected people including Infected Sayori and the infected Drama Club members, Infected Ayami discovered Kosei in a hallway and she was furious at Kosei for abandoning her when she needed his help. Infected Ayami, like her pure counterpart, felt alone on a team with no more teammates since she was the only infected Drama Club member left but she was the last Drama Club member to be cured of the virus. Battle information (Infected Student) To be added... Battle information (Deviranger ViralVoilet) To be added... Trivia * The word "yami" (闇) within Ayami's name means "darkness" in Japanese. Category:Belief Club members Category:Digirangers Category:Infected characters Category:ReLC!TDDV:Minibosses